what a wonderful world
by hermy81290
Summary: Harry forges his death to escape the horrors of being the boy-who-lived, but what he doesn't realise is it is a wonderful world... HD kissing, Song fic


**What a wonderful world  
**

Hey, this is one of my first ever stories, I thought of the idea while sat at my computer and just decided to write it down. The song is to the tune of 'what a wonderful world' the version I used was by some guy who I can't remember the name of. Anyway review if you want, if you don't then don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot in this story. If I owned Harry potter I would have two coins to rub together but as I don't, I have nothing. So don't sue, because you wont get any money.

_**I love the song that this is based on, it makes me think of Harry sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the lake at sunset, which is why I wrote something like that at the end of this story. Anyway Read it for yourself and see what you think.**_

Harry Potter had always been the outsider, the Dursley's didn't want him, wizards treated him with caution and his best friends were long gone. The only reason Harry was standing at the gloomy castle he used to call home was because he felt the need to say a proper goodbye. He was sat looking out from the astronomy tower, watching the day go by, students laughing and joking, the squid swimming playfully, Ron and Hermione visiting Harry's grave.

Harry had faked his death months previously, in an attempt to rid himself of the boy-who-lived nonsense. Unfortunately all it had accomplished was hundreds of students, standing at a phoney funeral service in which there was no body. Actually the body inside the Grave was a created one by Harry using a very difficult and powerful cloning spell. Which also happened to be highly illegal, but since when had Harry cared about rules. He felt dreadful for hurting his friends but he made a promise to say goodbye to them, and that promise was to be granted today.

Harry flew on his Firebolt to his old dorm; he sighed as he watched Ron and Hermione add a quidditch poster to the shrine of Harry. Harry had watched his roommates every night since his forged death and he realised that each day, Ron, Hermione and a lot of other students would add something to his shrine. It sometimes made Harry cry, but luckily tonight, they were alone, just Ron and Hermione. Harry cast a locking charm through the slightly ajar window and onto the door of the dormitory; he then knocked on the window and hid below it. When Hermione came to open it she looked out and couldn't see anything. "R Ron, I think I just saw Harry!" she trembled as though she had seen a ghost. Ron turned to look at her and with sad eyes replied "It was probably nothing, I've been having strange hallucinations, I was sure I saw Harry on the Quidditch pitch yesterday during training." Harry had indeed been on the Quidditch pitch; he had been watching Colin Creevey attempts at catching the snitch. Harry knew he was a lot faster and more skilled but of course he couldn't show his face then. He would have made everyone fall off his or her brooms.

Harry decided he would fly through the window and shock them so he flew right outside the window, flew through it and stood next to the window, where Hermione and Ron had their backs facing. He rolled his eyes and spoke " Hey Ron, hey 'mione." They spun around so fast that Harry didn't even see them turn, they were suddenly on top of him embracing him thoroughly. "Harry is that really you!" Ron stuttered in amazement. Harry nodded and told them they could let go which they did, and they also dragged him to his bed and urged him to sit down. Hermione's eyes lit up and she asked " Why did you stage your death, is it because you want to die?" Harry decided now would be a good time to tell the truth. " I don't know really. I feel so bad for making everyone miserable, but I'm going to go to dinner and tell everyone I'm ok. I'll say my goodbyes and then I'm going. I don't know where, but I'm going to have to go somewhere, where the world doesn't believe I am dead. I love you both so much…" Harry gave them both big hugs and decided to give them each a little something "Hermione, do you want my books? I have all those defence books and stuff and I'd like you to have them. Ron do you want the Marauders map? I will have no use for it when I'm gone."

Hermione was the first to speak at this, " No, you can't go Harry. You can't leave everyone like this, we love you and I don't want you to go. If you go I'm coming with you, please stay Harry, Dumbledore will let you he would want you to." Her eyes swelled with tears and she was almost pleading Harry to stay, he had thought of staying, but he didn't answer just grabbed his invisibility cloak and said he was going to dinner. When he arrived at dinner Harry noticed there was no longer, rowdy talking, that everyone, even Slytherin were in silence, some girls were even crying. Harry sat down in the space that used to be his own, covered with the cloak and listened as Dumbledore began his speech. " Now we all know about the loss of an extremely kind young man, Harry James Potter, I am sure he would have preferred there to be a little happiness in the hall though. I believe we should raise our glasses to the late…" Dumbledore stopped, while many of the students looked around in shock. Harry realised he was crying audibly, whereas no-one else was, he muffled the sound, while mad-eye moody talked in whispers to the aged man at the head table. Dumbledore started to speak once more " While I believe we should be thinking of Harry, maybe Harry would like to tell us ourselves." Dumbledore stared where Harry was sat, and remembered Moody could see through invisibility cloaks. Damn! Harry stood up, walked over to the front of the great hall and slowly pulled his cloak off. When Harry was fully visible, many of the students sat, shocked, scared or both. Harry thought maybe they thought he was a ghost until he sneezed and said a feeble " Hi!"

Harry was sat looking out at the lake, the sun was setting and everything was calm. It had been two months since that night; everything was back to normal. Harry was back at Hogwarts and everyone was relieved, there was also an added bonus to his life too. Draco Malfoy had lain off him, many said that he sat crying at Harry's dead body, Harry knew however that Draco had happened to show interest in him. He happened to have an interest in Draco, a very BIG interest, and well one thing had led to another, and they had kissed for a brief second and that second was the greatest moment in Harry's life. As the sky began to darken Harry began to sing, unaware that half the school were behind him, listening to his every word.

_I see trees that hurt, and hit you too  
I see my feelings grow for you  
and I think to myself what a wonderful world._

I see snape's evil glare at detention at night  
playing quidditch, getting into a fight,  
and I think to myself what a wonderful world.

The friends I have made here, my oh my  
I've watched so many people pass me on by,  
when you stuck out your hand to say, how do you do.  
I turned and said oh F you!

I watched you crying, I've seen you go  
I know much more than you'll ever know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself what a wonderful world.

Everyone stood mesmerised until a very stunned Draco Malfoy came up to Harry, kissed him and said, "I love you!"

"_And I think to myself," _He whispered into the night,_ " What a wonderful world"_

And what a wonderful world it was


End file.
